Feel Good Inc
by XXTheCakeIsALieXX
Summary: After Total Drama Action, Geoff moves on in the world of television, becoming a huge success. But when he looks back on what he gave up to achieve greatness, he realizes that maybe the fruits of success have turned sour. Songfic to Gorillaz Feel Good Inc.


**Feel Good Inc.**

**Summary**: After Total Drama Action, Geoff moves on in the world of television, becoming a huge success. But when he looks back on what he gave up to achieve greatness, he realizes that maybe the fruits of success have turned sour. Songfic to Gorillaz' "Feel Good Inc."

* * *

**Feel Good Inc.**

_Feel good.  
Feel good.  
Feel good.  
Feel good._

Life has been good to Geoff these past few years. Numerous movie role offers, many appearances on television and radio, thousands of dollars... It's amazing what can happen in just ten short years. One of these, he'd have to thank Chris McLean for accepting him on Total Drama Island. If it weren't for for that show, he'd never would have gotten his start in the TV business.

_Feel good.  
Feel good.  
Feel good.  
Feel good._

After he and the twenty-one other campers were "set free" after four seasons of Total Drama, Geoff started receiving offers to appear in other shows. At first, they were small, like a walk-on role in a sitcom, or perhaps a background character with few lines. He soon upgraded to bigger roles, and even started hosting his own game show, "Are You Smarter Than a Kindergartner?". Within a few years, Geoff was a Hollywood bigshot, appearing in big-budget movies and TV shows. Yeah, life was good for Geoff...

_Feel good..._

But after a while, Geoff began to wonder if it was all worth it.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know whack.  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see.  
You wont get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free._

Sure, Geoff had money, power, and fame... but he didn't have anyone to share it with. Yes, Geoff knew lots of people in the business, he had thousands of fans, and there were always those classy Hollywood whores that his agent would bring over (And he could have sworn that one of them looked like Heather). But he had a feeling that other actors and his fans only liked him for being sucessful. And as for the whores, they were good for a few nights, but not for anything long-term. And Geoff didn't have enough money to pull a "Pretty Woman" on one of them.

_You've got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss because I don't get sleep, no..._

Geoff thought back to when he and Bridgette began hosting that "TDA Aftermath" show for Total Drama Action. It was the first taste of success he had. After the first Aftermath show, the producers approached and said that they loved him, that he was great. Not many had told Geoff things like that, and it felt good to hear them. So when the producers suggest he make a few "changes", the party animal was happy to comply. He tested these changes during the second aftermath, and it worked out great for him. Unfortunately, Bridgette wasn't nearly as cool with it.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land,  
Turn forever hand in hand.  
Take it all in on your stride,  
It is sinking, falling down._

Bridgette was furious with Geoff's actions. She kept telling him that he wasn't the fun-loving good guy like he used to be. And he wasn't. Geoff was different now, and he liked it. The producers liked it. And that's just what he told Bridgette. He also said that if she had such a problem with it, that they were through. Bridgette gasped, and smacked him across the face. She screamed "Fine!" and stormed off, her expression a mix of rage and sorrow. Geoff felt bad for a bit, but got over it quickley. If she was gonna have such a problem with the new Geoff, then he didn't need her anyways. The next Aftermath shows, he hosted alone.

_Love forever love is free,  
Let's turn forever you and me.  
Windmill, windmill for the land,  
Is everybody in?_

Over the next two seasons, Geoff didn't make it very far. Probably because of how he had changed. But he didn't care, because after he got the boot, he went right back to hosting the aftermath shows. The producers loved him, and apparently, he caught someone's attention. When he was set free after the forth season of Total Drama, he was approached by an agent that promised that Geoff would become a success. So Geoff quickley signed up with him, and those promises were kept. Geoff was famous.

_Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up-a like ass cracks.  
Lay these ponies at the track,  
Its my chocolate attack.  
I'm stepping in the heart of this here,  
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here.  
Watch me as I gravitate.  
Hahahahahaha!_

Geoff initially enjoyed the fruits of fame. Hot tubs, limo rides, parties with other bigshots, penthous suites, classy hoes... Geoff loved it all. But after a while, it became... boring. Geoff had been to hundreds of the same parties, rode in all the same limoes, trashed all the same penthouses, slept with all the same hookers... Geoff was sick of it.

_Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
This motown,  
With yo sound,  
You're in the place!  
You gonna bite the dust,  
Can't fight with us,  
With yo sound,  
You kill the INC.  
So don't stop, get it, get it,  
Until you're Jet Ahead.  
Yo, watch the way I navigate.  
Hahahahaha!_

Geoff wanted to do something different. He wanted to make friends that like him for who he was, not for his success. But what could he do? Everyone already knew who he was and loved him for it, and when he tried looking up some of his pals from Total Drama, they didn't want anything to do with him.

_Feel good.  
Feel good.  
Feel good.  
Feel good..._

Geoff was lonely. He was all alone in the world, and couldn't do anything about it. So, he just went on with life, staring in movies, partying with stars, receiving thousands of dollars... All with a constant feeling of emptiness that was slowly eating him up inside.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land,  
Turn forever hand in hand.  
Take it all in on your stride,  
It is sinking, falling down._

One day, Geoff was at a party in Sydney, Australia. He had just finished shooting a movie in the Australian Outback, and was attending the wrap party atop some fancy hotel. But parties no longer excited Geoff like they used to. So he excused himself and stood out on the balcony. He decided to pop a quarter into a pair of binoculars and look around. When he looked at the beach, he froze. Surfing out by the beach was a blond-haired beauty with beautiful green eyes. It may have been years since he had seen her, but he recognized her right away. It was Bridgette.

_Love forever love is free,  
Let's turn forever you and me.  
Windmill, windmill for the land,  
Is everybody in?_

Geoff watched as Bridgette continued to surf. She was incredible, amazing. He watched as she paddled back to shore, and ran onto the beach... and into the arms of a man. As they shared a passionate kiss, Geoff's heart sank. It was then that he realized that he didn't need fame and fortune to be happy. He already had happiness - _true _happiness, with Bridgette and his friends on Total Drama. And he had given it all up for fame. Like Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden, they were. The only difference was that only Geoff took a bite of the apple that was fame, while Bridgette was smart and stayed away.

_Don't stop, get it, get it.  
We are your captains in it.  
Steady, watch me navigate,  
Ahahahahahha!  
Don't stop, get it, get it.  
We are your captains in it.  
Steady, watch me navigate,  
Ahahahahahha!_

When his time on the binoculars expired, Geoff decided that this was it. He had happiness with the woman he loved, and he gave it all up when he took a bite of the apple. So, he went back to the party. Back to fame. Back to the emptiness that he would have to live with forever.

_Feel good.  
Feel good.  
Feel good.  
Feel good..._

**The End**

**

* * *

**Another angst fic is done! Now that I've done Gwen & Trent and Geoff & Bridgette, I wonder what couple is next on my hit list of angst... XD

Later!

-XXTheCakeIsALieXX


End file.
